


Gifts Are Symbols

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Implied pre-OT3 in the eye of the beholder, Really I think it's gen, UST in the eye of the beholder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gives something to Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts Are Symbols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpuphigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpuphigh/gifts).



"Ohhh," Elizabeth said, as the gold paper crinkled away and the little pin was revealed inside its black velvet box. "I love butterflies! How did you..."

Neal took a deep breath. His chest was suddenly tight. "Well, you always have them in your centerpieces. I got the idea that it was your private signature."

Elizabeth beamed at him, and Neal realized he was holding his breath. He made an effort to exhale. Slowly. 

The enameled pin, in Peter's deft fingers, was attaching itself to Elizabeth's lapel.

Neal tried not to babble. "It's a replica of a Palos Verdes Blue.... a very rare butterfly found only in one spot on the coast of California."

_And I think it matches your eyes exactly._

"It's lovely. Thank you. And of course you're right about the signature thing. Very observant," Elizabeth said warmly, patting his hand.

Neal glanced at Peter, but saw only fond admiration. 

_Inhale,_ he told himself. _It's not too much. It's okay. It'll be okay._

"I'm so glad you like it," he said, and saw so much, too much, reflected back at him in her blue, blue eyes.


End file.
